Alex's Life
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Sequel to Alex's Change centered on the Russo-Finkle children
1. Intro

The first thing Alex did when her 10 years were up? Give herself her cock back. But she also had at this point decided that raising children was a pain. So she decided to cast a spell on Harper to make her unable to have children for the moment. So they could have all the sex they wanted without ever risking a pregnancy.

Now not everything was normal. As a result of the strange conception of their three daughters (Lily Luella, Chloe Cosima and Sophia Serena) they had a bit of an oddity. Upon reaching puberty they all got dicks. That was sure to make a teenage girls life awkward. More awkward than it already was. And if Alex thought that raising them had been a pain in the ass so far. Well she was in for more. Maybe literally.

Alex kept close with her family. It was easy since she still worked at the family sub shop. Which was now run by Max. She didn't really need to work there since Harper made so much money. But it was good to work there to get out of the apartment and to stay close with family. It showed how far Alex had matured. Working just to stay close with family. The old Alex would have never done that.

However there was one member of the family she had not kept close with. Justin. Justin was always busy with his Wiztech stuff. Alex was more interested in Jizztech. Haha. Although it did seem Justin was interested in jizzing too. He had had 4 children with Juliet, and another on the way. Alex wondered if Juliet had to hypnotize him to get him to fuck her. She also wondered if he had ever let Juliet fuck him up the ass like she had done more than a decade ago. If she hadn't Alex might have to get that idea in her head.

Max had had 3 children with his girlfriend Talia. It was as simple as that. A very similar dynamic to their generation of the family.

Alex's family was a lot more open about things compared her siblings family. But that was all about to change thanks to Alex's daughters being a lot like her in her teenage years...


	2. S01EP01

Lily sat on the edge of her mother's bed with her youngest sister Sophia sucking on her cock. Next to her was her mother. Also known as Alex Russo. With her cock being sucked by the middle child Chloe. There was no middle child syndrome in this family.

Lily was frustrated though. Sophia wasn't that good at blow jobs yet. She'd rather just fuck her mouth instead of letting her do all the work.

"Mom can I fuck Sophia's mouth instead?" Lily asked. Sophia wasn't that good a blowjobs.

"No. You have to let her blow you." Alex told her oldest daughter.

"But she sucks at sucking!" Lily said.

"She's not going to get any better if she doesn't get any practice." Alex said. Lily sighed. She knew that. But she didn't care about that. If her mother wanted Sophia to be better at blowing cocks then she should be the one having her cock sucked terribly. Not Lily herself. Lily just wanted to cum. Not teach her sister how to suck cock!

Then Harper called for Alex. Chloe stopped sucking her cock. Alex got up. Harper called for her again. She had no time to get her pants back on. Alex went to go see what Harper needed. Leaving the three girls in the room alone.

Lily pushed Sophia away. Then she got off the bed and got behind Sophia and turned her around so that she was facing her and the back of her head was against the bed. And she pushed her cock into Sophia's mouth. And started fucking it. Just like she wanted. No mother to tell her not to.

But Chloe was there to tell her not too. "Lily! You're not supposed to do that!" She said.

"Shut up." Lily said. "Just because you have to follow every rule doesn't mean I have to follow every rule too!" Lily said. She was still fucking Sophia's mouth. Chloe left the room. Probably to go get one of their mothers. She still had an erection though so she was probably turned on by what she saw. But for now her morals are still stronger than her dick.

Lily didn't care. She fucked Sophia's lips. Like a pussy. None of them had a pussy anyway so it was the logical thing to use the lips. Or they could use the ass but they weren't allowed to yet. Alex told them not to. But sometimes Lily considered it. Especially when Chloe was bugging her about the rules. But she didn't. She couldn't wait to be allowed to.

Alex followed Harper into the lair. She saw Justin standing there with a pregnant Juliet beside him.

"Uh oh. What have I done this time?" Alex said.

"Nothing." Justin said. "I'm just here to visit." Have you done something?" Justin asked

"Nope! It's nice to see you!" Alex said. "You don't usually visit." Alex said

"Yeah. I have some time off and everything is being taken care of at Wiztech for me so I thought I'd come by and visit." Justin said.

They talked a bit about how life was. Alex thought it was strange that Justin came to visit her. She was suspicious. She began to think. Maybe Justin was craving a cock in his ass suddenly. Alex, Harper, Justin and Juliet all had a nice conversation while Lily was upstairs still fucking Sophia's mouth. Chloe was waiting outside the locked door of the sewing room for Alex or Harper to come out so she could tell on Lily. But it was taking a long time. And when she saw Lily coming out of the bedroom she knew she couldn't get Lily this time because she was already done. Lily smacked Chloe's ass as she walked by.

Sophia sat there with her face covered in cum and her cock erect. She got up and grabbed her wand and casted a spell to get rid of the cum on her face. She would never learn how to give a proper blowjob at this point. But something about Lily using her like that gave her an erection. She couldn't wait for a cock in her ass. Sometimes she wished that Lily would just hold her down and take her anal virignity


	3. S01EP02

Lily was playing video games on the couch. Completely naked. Chloe and Sopha had gotten dressed. Lily did not give a fuck. She stayed naked. Alex finally came out of the sewing room.

"Come say hello to your uncle Justin!" Alex said. Chloe and Sophia came and so did Lily. "Lily. Put some clothes on first." Lily rolled her eyes. Then she went into the room she shared with her sisters and put on some clothes. She decided to dress as naked as possible to annoy her mother. She put on a crop top and a short skirt. No panties. If she got an erection it would peak out from under her skirt.

She entered the room and said hello and then stood with her sister's while the adults talked. It was awkward because they sometimes talked about them while they were standing right there.

Lily stood in between her sisters. She was squeezing both of their asses. Sophia had an erection from the start. You could see it because she was wearing tights. Chloe was struggling to hide her own erection under her skirt. Lily did not give a fuck. As expected her erection peaked out from under her skirt

Alex eventually allowed them to leave. Probably because of the uncomfortable glances Juliet gave them. It was known that they had cocks but it was inappropriate for them to have erections at that very moment.

Lily went back to her video games. Chloe and Sophia went back to the bedroom they shared.

Until Lily called for Chloe. "Chloe get over here." she demanded

"Why?" Chloe asked standing beside Lily.

"Suck my dick." Lily demanded. She lifted her skirt.

Chloe rolled her eyes but got to it. She took her older sister's cock in her mouth. And sucked on it. Up and down. Sucking on it.

"You're such an obedient little bitch." Lily said and she pushed her hands onto the back of Chloe's head making her take more of her cock into her mouth. "Aren't you?"

Chloe's reply was only a gag and more sucking. She couldn't do anything else with Lily's hands shoving her down. All she could do was suck on it until Lily came. And maybe more if Lily wanted more.

Lily continued to play games while Chloe sucked on her cock. Luckily she was not playing online at the moment so no one could hear her moaning about Chloe sucking her cock.

Chloe was able to move with freedom now because Lily was laying back and had her hands on the controller. Chloe was able to move up and down on Lily's shaft and was able to swirl her tongue around Lily's cockhead.

Lily had to pause her game. Chloe's blowjob was distracting her too much. The pleasure was distracting her too much. Chloe's sucking was going to make her cum.

"Chloe you're going to make me cum!" Lily said.

Chloe responded by sucking on Lily's cock. As she had been doing before.

"Fuck Chloe!" Lily said. And then she came. Shooting ropes of cum down Chloe's throat. Chloe tried to stop sucking and let Lily cum on her but Lily didn't let her and held her down and came down Chloe's throat.

Chloe came up with a gasp.

"Thanks Chloe! You can go now." Lily said. Chloe rolled her eyes. And went back to their room. She had an erection now.


	4. S01EP03

Alex finished up with talking with Jusitn and Juliet, they said their goodbyes and they were off. Alex had an erection, which she had done an infinitely better job of hiding compared to her children. Now that Justin was gone, she turned to Harper and started to kiss her. They made out and touched each other before Harper broke it up

"You really should be telling Lily not to do those kinds of things." Harper said.

"Right now?" Alex asked.

"Yes right now." Harper said.

"When I'm in this kind of mood?" Alex asked pointing at her erection. "You don't know what might come over me while I'm in there." Alex said.

"Do what you must." Harper said. She smiled and kissed Alex. She absolutely expected that Alex would be balls deep in Lily's ass.

Alex went into the living room. Lily was sitting there playing video games.

"Lily we need to talk for a minute." Alex said

Lily sighed and paused her game. "About what?" She asked.

"You can't act like that around other people." Alex said. "You have to save it for home."

"Yeah okay." Lily said "I don't really care what people think about me." Lily said. And then she went back to playing her game.

"This isn't about you." Alex said. "This is about us as a family." Alex said.

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored her mother. This pissed Alex off. This must have been how her own mother felt when Alex was rude. But her own mother didn't have a cock to punish her children with.

Alex picked up Lily.

"Mom what are you doing?"! Lily said.

Alex flipped over Lily and raised Lily's ass in the air. She lifted Lily's skirt and stuck a finger up her ass.

"Oh my god mom!" Lily moaned out as her mother's finger went up her ass. She felt her mother's finger fuck in and out of her ass. The pleasure built up and her cock was hard.

"You like that?" Her mother said touching Lily's hard cock. Alex then put her mouth on Lily's ass and started licking. She kissed it. She kissed Lily's asshole over and over. She licked Lily's asshole getting it wet with spit and saliva. She stuck her tongue up Lily's virgin asshole. Fucking it with her tongue. Her virgin asshole. But soon to be not.

Alex had pulled off her pants while eating out Lily's asshole and her cock was now free. Free to go into Lily's ass. Which was what it was going to do.

Alex pressed her cock against Lily's asshole.

"I'm sorry!" Lily said. But it was too late. Alex's cock head pressed into and popped into Lily's asshole. And then slowly Alex slid her cock deeper into Lily's asshole. Spitting on it a bit.

And then Alex thrusted in and out. In and out. In. And. Out. She fucked her daughter's asshole. The pleasure was building once again. Lily's cock was hard as a rock.

"Mommy… I'm going to cum!" Lily moaned.

"You better not." Alex said. "No cumming on the couch."

"Stop fucking my ass then!" Lily said.

Lily's attitude did not help. Alex started fucking Lily's asshole harder. Thrusting in and out even faster.

"Ohh!" Lily moaned out as she shot ropes of cum onto the couch.

Alex kept fucking Lily's ass. Tight. Like Justin's was.

Alex pounded and pounded Lily's ass. She pounded Lily's ass.

Alex shot her ropes of cum into Lily's ass. Which made Lily cum again too.

Alex wiped her cock on Lily's hair.

"Now clean this up." Alex said.

"You made a mess too" Lily said. She moaned weakly out of it from her first anal pleasures.

"My cum went up your ass."

It did. And then it leaked out. But Lily had to clean it all.


End file.
